


Needy

by calamityqueen



Series: Run Away with Me [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Jango has a daddy kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader has a praise kink, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soft Jango, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, a bit of pining, implied (past) sex, leaving after sex, obi-wan why cant you let yourself be happy, that's for another story, two doms one sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: AU where Jango doesn't get himself killed at Geonosis.This was inspired by a post made by @beskars and @darthstyles on tumblrThis was originally posted on my writeblr, and was also cross-posted on my wattpadObi-Wan and Y/N go to Kamino to watch over the clone training before the arrival of Shaak Ti. Little did Obi-Wan know, but his dear Jedi friend and the Bounty Hunter template have a history.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Reader, Jango Fett/Reader/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Run Away with Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931182
Kudos: 68





	Needy

“Well Kenobi, I thought we’d meet again,” A gruff voice called from farther in the room, and it sent chills down your spine.  
~  
You and your fellow Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi, were sent to Kamino by the council to check up on the cloning process, as Master Shaak Ti was absent on the small world of Olilia for a diplomatic mission, and would arrive in five Kaminoin rotations to take her position as clone overseer. But for now, you and Kenobi would stay on Kamino.  
One of the scientists was showing you to your quarters when a young boy-you assumed a clone- approached.

“Doctor Milror, my father sent me to request the presence of the jedi,” the young boy spoke, looking at the doctor, and then upon you and Obi-Wan. 

“I’m not so sure he wants to see me again, young one,” Obi-Wan tried to joke, but the child only furthered his seemingly natural scowl. 

“He requested the presence of both Jedi, sir,” the child replied to him, seriousness evident in his tone, “may I escort them, doctor?”

“Of course, Boba,” the doctor replied, “if you will excuse me, I have some work to attend to. Good day, Jedi Knights.” and with that, the Kaminoin scientist turned and left, leaving you and Obi-Wan with “Boba.”

The child led you silently to what you assumed was his and his father’s quarters. Upon entering, the child called out,  
“I found the Jedi, father. It’s the one from before, and another.”  
~  
“And we aren’t at each other’s throats this time, Jango.” Obi-Wan joked lightly with the bounty hunter as he walked into the room, wearing a dark blue tunic and trousers, holding a cleaning cloth in his hands. 

When the bounty hunter’s intense gaze fell on you, you felt your face flush slightly. He visibly smirked from your reaction, his eyes seemingly eating you alive. 

“Hello, Y/n. Long time no see.”

»»————- ★ ————-««

Obi-Wan was shocked, to say the least, that Y/n and Jango Fett seemingly knew each other. He felt her force signature flare slightly, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her face had gained a pinkish tint. 

“Hello, Jango,” she had replied, offering the bounty hunter a small smile and curt nod. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, suppressing the jealousy that was beginning to rise in his chest. He hated that she made him feel like this. He thought that as a knight, he had fully suppressed his emotions, his attachments, but something about her made him forget his training. 

“Oh, you know each other?” he asked, masking his jealousy with his easy, negotiator charm. 

“We met on Avaria, when I was sent by the council to defend the royal family from usurpers,” Y/n explained, smiling almost fondly, “he was among the bounty hunters sent to kill the King and his family.” Jango chuckled quietly, moving towards her, his expression mirroring her fondness, but with a hint of lust in his dark eyes. It made Obi-Wan’s blood run cold. 

“We fought a bit, flirted a bit,” Jango continued, and Obi-Wan felt her force signature flare again-- she was flustured. 

“You mean you flirted a bit, Jango,” Y/n giggled, “I strongly remember you did the majority of the talking while you and your bounty hunter friends were trying to kill King D’Zutrin.”

“Oh, I think we’re remembering events quite differently, cyare,” Jango winked, and Obi-Wan almost flinched at Y/n’s reaction in her force signature as she flushed, “come in and sit down. Boba and I will be leaving Kamino in two rotations, and I wanted to discuss how I want my clones to be trained, and pass on my request to Master Ti, since I won’t have the pleasure of meeting her myself.” 

»»————- ★ ————-««

As the night continued, pressing, professional talk turned into informal banter, and flirtation. You swore your cheeks were on fire; Obi-Wan and Jango tag teaming you with smooth words and seemingly-innocent brushes of skin. 

It surprised you that Obi-Wan was joining Jango in his game of flirtation. Oh, you knew that Kenobi was known as “The Negotiator,” with his quick wits and calm words, but he was also quite the flirt. He was a bit more teasing towards you during your early padawan years, but as you grew up, and you realized his words had more power over you than what was permitted by the code, he stopped, almost as if he sensed the shift in your feelings towards him. It hurt you more than you wanted to admit that he stopped shooting you playful quips and compliments that sent shudders through your body; but you’ve grown, and moved on. You knew that your feelings for Obi-Wan would still be there, deep in your heart, but you had accepted the fact that he either didn’t reciprocate your feelings, or he was set in keeping his oath to the Jedi Order, forgoing his attachments and abandoning emotion. 

The boys continued their game, seemingly trying to one-up another in their pursuits to make you a flustered mess. With Jango’s rumbling baritone and Obi-Wan’s honey-like words, you weren’t sure how long you would last under their attentions, already feeling an ache under your Jedi robes. 

“Gentlemen,” you finally interrupted, laughing at the pure absurdity of this situation, and at their continued teasing of you, “there’s no need to fight like younglings over a toy; I do believe there’s enough of me to go around.”

Your breath hitched as you saw Jango’s eyes go dark, feeling his force signature flare almost like a supernova. You then felt your eyes widen as you felt Obi-Wan’s force signature flare in a similar manner, his saber-rough hand lightly caressing your thigh. 

Jango gently took your chin in his hand, tilting your face to look him directly in the eyes. You thanked the Maker that Boba had retired to his room for the evening-- what was to come next was not for young eyes or ears.

“It’s dangerous to tease like this, cyar’ika,” Jango growled, it was the same kind of growl that came from his chest, after he managed to pin you down in a fight; whispering dirty promises in your ear, the other bounty hunters and the royals of Avaria long forgotten.

His eyes flickered to your lips, but before he could act, Obi-Wan had taken your chin from his grasp, turning you to face him. His soft blue eyes had also gained a darker tint as he looked at you,

“Why don’t we show her what happens to pretty little kittens who tease, hm?” Obi-Wan mused, a subtle smile painted on his lips as you flushed further, clenching your thighs together. Before Obi-Wan could even make a move to kiss you, though, Jango had jerked you to face him again and he pressed his lips to yours in a brief yet passionate kiss. 

“I like the sound of that, Kenobi. What do you say, baby? Want us to take care of you?” Jango hummed, his lips brushing yours. You hardly whined out a “yes” when Jango swept you into his arms bridal style, taking both you and Obi-Wan to his bedroom. 

Jango tossed you onto the bed the moment he stepped through the door, Obi-Wan hot on his heels. Your face felt hotter than the Tatooine suns as they looked down at you, Obi-Wan removing his cloak, Jango devouring you with his eyes. 

“Why don’t you undress for us, darling,” Obi-Wan asked, but it came out more as an order, and you couldn’t help but comply. You began hastily taking off your robes, but Obi-Wan tsked you, “Take your time, Y/n, there’s no need to rush.” 

You shivered as you complied, taking your time as the boys observed you hungrily. After shedding your robes, now only in your breast bindings and underwear. Before you could even go to remove your bindings, a now-shirtless Jango stalked up to you, pressing his lips to yours and ripping the tight fabric from your form. You gasped into his mouth, and the bounty hunter took the chance to deepen the kiss, flinging the shredded cloth across the room. 

“Maker, you’re gorgeous,” Jango said against your jaw as he placed kisses and gentle nips at your skin. You sighed, tilting your head so that Jango had easier access to your neck, and your chin was shifted up as Obi-Wan captured your lips with his for the first time. 

It was smooth and artful, and truly embodied everything about Obi-Wan Kenobi. He gently bit at your bottom lip and you opened your mouth for him, moaning as Jango sucked on your pulse point, his hands squeezing your breasts roughly. 

“Y’know Kenobi,” Jango commented into your neck, “She’d look real pretty with your cock down her throat.” 

You whimpered into Obi-Wan’s mouth as he pulled away, a devious smirk growing. He rubbed your bottom lip with his thumb for a moment before speaking. 

“Yes, I think she would. Do you want that, little one?” Obi-Wan questioned innocently, his smirk growing as you moaned almost pathetically. 

“Yes, stars, Obi-Wan, please,” you begged, sliding down on your knees in front of them. You felt his force signature flash, and he bit his lip as he took his aching cock out of the confines of his jedi robes. 

“Good girl, princess. We didn’t even have to tell you to get on your knees for us,” Jango praised, running a large hand through your hair soothingly as you whimpered, pressing your thighs together. 

Obi-Wan’s breath hitched as he slid his length into your mouth, moaning as you took him all the way to the back of your throat, relaxing your gag reflex as best you could. Putting all of your focus on Obi-Wan, you started moving your head up and down his shaft, moaning as you felt Jango run his hand down your back, until you felt him cup one of your asscheeks. 

“Look at you, pretty girl, taking your Jedi friend’s cock so well,” Jango cooed, groping your ass in the palm of his hand, “she deserves a reward, doesn’t she, Kenobi?” 

Jango grinned wickedly at Obi-Wan, who moaned beautifully as you whined, continuing to suck him. “Yes, such a g-good girl, oh maker, Y/n,” 

You keened, your mind dizzy as Jango kneeled behind you, slowly pulling down your panties as far as they could go in your kneeling position.

You never thought you would be in this position; shared between two handsome men. You especially never thought that one of those men would be respectable Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, your girlhood crush, and the other a meticulous bounty hunter that slid his way into your heart. 

But now, as Obi-Wan moaned praises as you sucked him off, and as Jango devoured your pussy from behind, you couldn’t imagine being anywhere else in this moment. You cried out around Obi-Wan’s cock as Jango slid two fingers into your cunt, mouthing at your asscheek, grinning at your reaction. 

“You’re so good, Y/n, so good for me, for us,” he rumbled, low enough only you could hear him above your breathy cries and Obi-Wan’s groans, “you taste so good, just like on Avaria,” you whined as he continued,

“Are you gonna let Daddy take care of you again, baby girl?” 

You parted from Obi-Wan’s cock, jerking him off as you turned to face Jango, desperation in your voice as you begged him, “Please, please take care of me daddy.”

Jango chuckled darkly, sliding up to press a kiss to your lips as he removed his slacks. You moaned as he parted his lips from yours, rubbing his hard length up and down your soaked entrance. 

“Now Y/n,” Jango groaned, “Be a good girl and keep sucking off Kenobi, hm?”

“Yes Daddy,” you sighed.

You turned your attention back to Obi-Wan, who was staring at you, speachless, mouth agape in pleasure as you smiled sweetly up at him, taking him back into your mouth and moaning as Jango slowly slid into you, letting out his own groan. 

“So fucking tight,” he pressed his forehead against your shoulderblade, beginning to slowly thrust into you, “good girl, Y/n, oh fuck,” 

You mewled around Obi-Wan’s cock as Jango increased his pace, his hips slamming into yours.

“Oh, Y/n, maker,” Obi-Wan moaned, gently grabbing your hair, “you’re gonna- hm- make me cum if you keep this up.” 

With that, you doubled her efforts, trying to stay focused as Jango started attacking that special spot deep in her, making her see stars. Obi-Wan groaned, his grip on your hair tightening as he was getting closer. 

“Now, as much as I’d love to cum down your throat, little one--fuck,” Obi-Wan gasped as he pulled away from you, huffing lightly, “I’d rather cum inside you.” You moaned loudly at that, and Jango chuckled, slapping your ass,

“You like the sound of that, princess? You want both of us to fill you up?” he pressed your top half into the mattress, pounding into you, and you whimpered out a confirmation. 

“Please, oh please, Daddy, I want you both, ah- please, I’ll be good, I promise,” you whined, watching Obi-Wan’s already lust-blown eyes grow darker at your pleas. 

“Well Jango,” Obi-Wan cooed, taking your chin in his hand, “the girl asked so sweetly,” Jango grinned wickedly,

“You’re right, Jedi. You think she can handle it?”

Obi-Wan’s grin matched Jango’s, and he pressed a soft kiss to your agape lips, “Yes, I think she can,”

»»————- ★ ————-««

If you thought you knew pleasure before, with Obi-Wan in your throat and Jango in your cunt, you were completely overwhelmed as both Jango and Obi-Wan moved inside you. You were riding Obi-Wan, his hands gripping your waist, helping you move over him as you were jostled between his dick in your pussy, and Jango’s in your ass. 

“Oh Y/n, you’re so good, oh maker, taking us so well,” Obi-Wan moaned prettily, cupping your breasts in his hands. 

“Hm, she is, isn’t she?” Jango hummed, his hand coming down on your ass for the umpteenth time that night, your cheeks rosy red, “you’re such a good girl, cyar’ika,” 

You cried out, your orgasm fast approaching. Jango slid a hand from your ass to your clit, rubbing it ferociously. 

“That’s it, good girl, Y/n, ner jetii’ka,” Jango moaned, his pace never faltering, “let go, let go for us.” 

That was it for you, your release washing over you with a loud keen escaping your lips. Obi-Wan groaned, his release coming soon after, coating your walls. Jango’s hips stuttered a bit, before he pulled out of your ass with a growl, his release coating your back. 

The three of you stayed like that for a moment, Obi-Wan’s head resting against your chest, Jango’s against your back, no one having the heart to move. Soon though, it was Obi-Wan who got up first, gently placing you down onto the bed, Jango silently pointing him to his private ‘fresher. 

Jango then took his chance, pressing soft kisses on your shoulder blades as he massaged your thighs.

“We weren’t too rough, were we princess?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

“No, everything was great,” you assured him, gently cupping his face in your hand. 

Jango slid into bed, pulling you into his arms, pressing his forehead to yours. 

“Have you thought about my offer at all, cyare?” he asked, pressing a soft kiss to your collarbone.

“All the time,” you reply, “I wish I could give you an answer, Jango. But with this war…”

“Don’t worry yourself, Y/n, I understand,” he replied, “But just know, Boba and I will be waiting for you.”

You smiled, a true, happy smile, and you pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “And I can’t wait for the day that I get to join you.”

»»————- ★ ————-««

Obi-Wan’s heart lurched in his chest. He knew he read their force signatures right; they were content, lying together, in each other’s arms. From his companion, the overwhelming adoration emanating from her person was almost blinding. Obi-Wan just wished she was looking at him instead of the bounty hunter. 

He had just left the ‘fresher, cleaning himself and grabbing a wet rag to clean up Y/n, when he heard their conversation. She was considering leaving the order. Obi-Wan remembered a time when he thought about leaving the order for the Mandalorian Duchess Satine. He still held affections for the woman, of course, but only in the recent months upon so much reflection had he realized how much Y/n meant to him, and how he could hardly keep his emotions in his chest. She was always a beacon of light, a shoulder to cry on, someone who was with him as he grieved for his fallen master, and someone who was helpful with his young padawan. 

Obi-Wan knew he had these feelings, even as a padawan, but as a Jedi, he knew he couldn’t let them be seen, as attachments can be lethal, and a path to the Dark Side. And he knew she had feelings for him, at least when they were padawans. Now whether it was camaraderie or genuine, romantic love, Obi-Wan couldn’t tell, but he remembered the way she blushed when he shot a smooth one-liner at her, or when he complimented her saber technique. But as a padawan, when he recognized his own emotions, and saw hers, he was frightened. He didn’t want to lead either of them down a path of darkness; thus, he closed himself off from her, so that neither Obi-Wan nor Y/n would fall to the Dark Side. 

But Y/n moved on, so it seems. As they were distant, Y/n met the bounty hunter Jango Fett, who wooed her with quick flirts, strength, and a warrior’s spirit. Obi-Wan did not know what transpired on the small, mid-rim planet, but clearly, it had impacted both parties enough to the point that Jango was trying to convince Y/n to leave the order so that she could have a life with him and his clone son, Boba. 

Obi-Wan wanted to shake some sense into Y/n; yell at her that “he’s no good for you, a bounty hunter for force sake!” But as he observed, seeing how happy she was, lying in his arms, and how happy Jango was, holding her close to his chest, Obi-Wan let his jealousy and rage leave him. 

Sure, Obi-Wan wished he was the one making Y/n happy; but his chance had passed, even though he just had sex with her, and his cum was slowly dripping out of her cunt, he knew that this wasn’t his place. 

He quietly approached the bed, softly pressing the wet cloth to Y/n thighs, drifting up farther to gently clean her entrance of his cum. She mewled softly in her sleep, and Jango’s hold on her body tightened, his face nuzzling into her hair.

Obi-Wan smiled, and pressed a gentle kiss to Y/n’s forehead, before gathering his robes, and going off to his own quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! I plan on writing a bit more in this universe. My plan is to write a prequel one-shot, going more in-depth on how Y/n and Jango know each other, and maybe a sequel or two. I don't know when they will happen but I do plan on writing them!


End file.
